


serve you well [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "serve you well" by endquestionmark."So: "Anything you need," Vax says, and means it with all the fervency of someone with nothing left to barter."





	serve you well [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [serve you well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142459) by [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark). 



Length: 17:36  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serve%20you%20well.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serve%20you%20well%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for MOAR OT3. Thanks to endquestionmark for having blanket permission!


End file.
